


We Are More Than We Are, We Are One

by Moosie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Erebor Never Fell, Alternate Universe - Music, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fili being unsure of himself a bit, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I don't own the song lyrics, Let's pretend that Dwarves break out into song occasionally, Songfic, Thorin is king, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosie/pseuds/Moosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili's managed to run away from his lessons, and this time Thorin goes after him. Afterwards, Thorin teaches him something as they go through the city of Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are More Than We Are, We Are One

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me like that. Okay so I watched the Lion King 2 right and I saw Thorin in Simba and Fili in Kiara (Don't ask me how okay I just did) and this popped into my head during We Are One and I had to write it.
> 
> Let's all pretend that Thorin sings songs to his nephews all the time okay because he totally does no one can tell me otherwise. He mainly sings to teach them things alright shut up.

Thorin glanced around, trying to find his little nephew. He knew the boy was around here somewhere; the guards wouldn’t have let him out of the Mountain, accidentally or otherwise. So he had to be in the second place he usually ran to when he was hiding from his family—the topaz mines. It was his favourite gem and Fíli could always be found hiding there, so Thorin knew he would have to find him soon. Dís was growing worried, but she had asked for Thorin to go looking for him instead of Dwalin or any guards. Thorin didn’t mind, mainly because of why Dís had asked him.

“Balin was speaking with him about his future duties as Heir Apparent, and he took off. I’m worried about him, Thorin, please go find and speak to him,” his sister had pleaded. Thorin knew what Fíli must have been going through, he'd gone through it himself, and went to do what he could for his nephew.

He found Fíli hiding much deeper than usual inside of the mines, in one of the caves that had been found only recently.

“Fíli,” he called. The young Dwarf tried to hide further, but could not do so when his Uncle came further in, his hands on his hips.

“Fíli, your mother is worried sick about you,” Thorin sighed.

“Uncle—” Thorin shook his head.

“No, Fíli. Come, we have to get back you back to your mother. Kíli is quite worried as well.” Thorin knew mentioned Kíli would make Fíli feel bad, especially since Fíli had vowed to protect his baby brother from all types of harm.

It worked. Fíli scurried out of his little hiding spot and stared up at his Uncle with eyes that clearly said that he was sorry. Thorin gave him one of his rare smiles, holding a hand out to Fíli. The Dwarfling took it and together they headed out of the mine. They walked in silence for a while before Fíli spoke up.

“Uncle I don’t want to be King!” he said.

Thorin sighed, for, he knew Fíli would speak his worries sooner or later.

“Fíli, you needn’t worry about being King for a long time,” he started to say.

“But I will be one day! I don’t want to rule Erebor, Uncle, I went to go out and explore and adventure!”

“And one day you will. But for now, you are to play your part as both a Prince of Erebor and Heir Apparent,” Thorin sighed. “You will understand one day.”

“I don’t _want_ to understand _one day_! I want to understand why I must _now_!”

Thorin looked down at his nephew and then led him through the halls of Erebor instead of right back to his mother. The citizens all around them greeted them happily and waved. Thorin nodded at all of his subjects, his eyes showing how much he appreciated their hard work. Erebor would be nothing without its people, this much Fíli would later understand. And he would later find out that he played a huge part as well.

“One day you’ll be king—”

“I don’t _want_ to be King! It’s no fun…” Fíli sighed as Thorin sat him down on a bench.

“Fíli, that’s like saying you don’t want to be a Dwarf. It’s in your blood.” Thorin reached a hand up and ran his fingers through Fíli’s wild blonde hair. It looked just like his father’s or Frerin’s, both of whom Thorin missed dearly. “As am I. We were carved—”

“From the same stone, I know,” Fíli huffed. He looked up at his uncle.

“Which means we are part of each other.” Thorin made sure that point was across. He leaned in, bumping his and Fíli’s foreheads together.

They stood and began to walk through the city again, Fíli holding his hand again.

“As you go through life you’ll see, there is so much that we don’t understand,” Thorin began to sing softly. Fíli looked all around him, watching hard working Dwarrows walk to and fro. He spotted a young Dwarf that was looking about and managed to wander a little too far from his mother and siblings. Fíli smiled, egging the other Dwarfling on with his eyes a bit. His mother, however, caught him and brought him back.

“And the only thing we know, is that things don’t always go…” Thorin nodded to the Dwarrowdam who had managed to herd her child back over. “The way we planned.”

Fíli frowned but continued on with his uncle, sighing softly to himself and waving at the Dwarfling that had been caught. He and his Uncle continued onward. Thorin gestured to a small area where a group of Dwarrowdams sat with their children and to a mother who was trying to help her child walk.

“But you'll see every day, that we'll never turn away… when it seems all your dreams come undone.” Fíli watched the child manage to stand once more after falling and then slowly take a few steps. When the tiny Dwarfling managed his first few steps he attempted more, and soon he was almost running. His mother, like the Dwarfling from before, managed to grab him before he got too far and bring him back.

“We will stand by your side, filled with hope and filled with pride, we are more than we are. We are one.” Thorin looked down at Fíli who glanced up at him briefly. Thorin let his hand go and walked further ahead at a bit of a jog. He knew Fíli would catch the hint and run after him and when he looked back he saw Fíli right behind him.

They ran through the busy city together for a bit, Thorin occasionally letting Fíli get ahead and then catching up to and passing him again. Eventually they slowed and started walking together again.

“If there's so much I must be… Can I still just be me? The way I am?” Fíli asked, singing the words slowly. He looked into a mirror, seeing himself, and Thorin stared at him through the mirror as well. Not for the first time, Fíli saw how much larger than he Thorin was—and saw the King he would have to be some day. Thorin stepped away then, beckoning him forth.

“Can I trust in my own heart, or am I just one part of some big plan?” He followed behind Thorin, looking around at all the Dwarrows that were still hard at work.

Thorin looked up at the giant stone statues of his father and brother, both slain in battle, and continued, “Even those who are gone are with us as we go on…” He looked at Fíli, “Your journey has only begun.”

Fíli came over and stared, looking up at the Grandfather and Uncle he had never really known. Thorin glanced down at him, ruffling his hair a bit.

“Tears of pain, tears of joy, one thing nothing can destroy…” Thorin smiled at him again. “Is our pride, deep inside. We are one.”

Thorin moved forward, and Fíli followed him again, just like before. They walked together for a bit, and Fíli didn’t even notice where they were headed at first.

“We are one, you and I, we are like the earth and sky,” Thorin gestured toward the grand entrance to the Lonely Mountain, where they could see the sun setting over the horizon in the West. “One family under the sun.”

Fíli glanced back at his uncle and then finally realized his surroundings. Thorin had led him back up to the royal halls. One door led to the throne room that overlooked the entirety of Erebor, the other to the royal wing where Dís was no doubt awaiting their return. Thorin looked upon both proudly.

“All the wisdom to lead, all the courage that you need…” Thorin gestured down the royal hall. “You will find when you see.” He looked at the grand tapestry that displayed the entirety of their family lineage. “We are one.”

Fíli looked upon it with sadness in his eyes, and Thorin noticed it easily. He looked between the tapestry and Fíli, and then walked over to his nephew. He stroked a few tufts of hair back from Fíli’s forehead and then leaned in, once again bumping their foreheads together.

“As long as you live here, it’s who you are,” he said gently. He kissed Fíli’s forehead and then led him back to Dís’s rooms. When Thorin opened the door and led Fíli in the young Dwarf was immediately barreled into by his younger brother. Kíli had been in tears, thinking his big brother had run away forever.

“Fee!” The seven year old had shouted in happiness through his tears. His mother came over as well, scooping him and Kíli up into her strong arms and gently kissing his forehead.

“You run away like that again and I’ll pull you over my knee,” she scolded, before sighing and kissing his forehead again. “I was worried about you.”

“Uncle Thorin brought me back,” Fíli smiled, looking back at Thorin. Thorin came over and took Kíli from Dís, looking much more relaxed than he usually was.

“Did he? Thank you, Thorin,” Dís smiled at her older brother, her eyes twinkling. Thorin smiled back at her.

“He is my nephew. And I taught him a lesson he wouldn’t have learned from Balin without a bit of help,” he said.

“Oh? And what was that?” Dís looked at Fíli.

Fíli looked at Thorin, managing to look glad as he spoke.

“That no matter what, we are a family, and we are one.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm lucky I'll have the next chapter of one of those stories I'm working on up either before I had to Chicago on Wednesday or after I get there *shrugs* I dunno yet.


End file.
